


The Stone Boy

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, B/B - Freeform, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, First Time, Gay, Love, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, diaper love, diaper wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: My first ever gay diaper love story, definitely rough around the edges, but at least I tried, and I kept going, and have gotten better.
Kudos: 1





	The Stone Boy

The Stone Boy

This was my first ever story I wrote, a few years ago now, it is not perfect by any stretch of the imagination. I recently went back and edited it again to make it a bit easier to read, but it would have taken an entire rewrite to make it perfect, sadly I did not want to do that, so it will have to stay as is. Over the years I have gotten a bit better, at least I think so, and a couple of my stories are now floating around out there. My stories are heavily into diapers as I am also a diaper lover, of course if this does not turn your crank, then by all means leave. This story also involves love between young boys, if this is also not your cup of tea, then please, by all means leave now before I offend you. If you are still reading and continue to read on, then I hope you enjoy. Should you wish to contact me for any reason, you may do so at erich5748 @ ymail.com, I would be happy to hear from you, but not if you are flaming me. Thanks.

Written December 2006

My name is Michael, though every one calls me Mikey, I am an extremely small boy of eight years old. I am maybe forty pounds fully clothed, and short enough that most people mistake me for maybe five. I have nicely tanned skin, as I am never in the house, and we live in a sunny area. My hair is so blond that I am told that when the sun hits it, it could blind a person, and eyes that are very odd to me, one that is the most intense blue, and the other is of the deepest green.   
When I was just under eight years old, I found that I had two secrets that were so terrible that should anybody find out about them, I would surely be killed. My parents were highly prejudiced, and at best would have left me at the side of the road hundreds of miles from home. As most kids with such vile thoughts, I kept to my self, you see, I knew, with one hundred percent certainty, that I was gay. The other thing I was afraid about would likely have gotten me hunted by hundreds however. This, I call gift, started to develop just before I turned eight years old like I said, and it seemed that I had some type of power over nature. I could control certain things in nature; like water, animals and mostly the earth itself, mainly stone of any type.  
After a couple of years I had learned to use my new skills of controlling nature even better, I could actually make small things from stones just by touching them, and I was getting good. I was also quite artistic, so I could just think of something and touch the stone and it would form into glorious carvings of amazing detail. At this time, being only about ten years old, my skill was only good enough to work with small stones, of any style, but only up to a couple pounds. Throughout all this time I never once showed my parents any of these figures, or varying art pieces, as I did not want them asking questions. I would usually just go to town and sell them on the street corners to tourists and art collectors. I made tonnes of money doing this.

Also during this time my skills at animal control were getting better too, however, not nearly as good as my rock work. I was able to control only a few smaller animals, such as cats and squirrels and the likes. I tried a raccoon once, but it did not like that at all, it seems they are very stubborn animals, and I almost got bit.

My water skills were also getting better, I have now learned that this developed far faster than all others, but did not develop as far. I was able to freeze or boil water by thinking about it. I could make water appear whenever I wanted it, but in limited quantity. That is about all I could do with water, over the years I have tried experiments to see if I make water do other things like freeze then fly, or fly then freeze, but those experiments did not work very well. It seems that my power over water was limited to how close I was too it, with the exception of making it appear for me, handy for when I’m thirsty.

My favorite skill is definitely the rock forming though, as over the past couple of years I have earned a fair amount of money, as a 10 year old I probably had far more money in one of my bank accounts than my parents did in total. I had to keep a few banks, as people start to get a little suspicious when a little kid is depositing a couple thousand to his bank account every weekend. I loved to go out in the local forest and down to the stream to search for the stones I would use, I loved looking for the interesting ones. Even though my skills were getting better, I still needed to find rocks that were of the style or color I wanted. As I grew, and my skills increased, I was able to use larger stones and multiple types and colors to make very interesting pieces. The stupid thing about all this was that my parents never once asked me where I went or what I did, for days at a time, only coming home for meals and to sleep. That is why when life decided to change, I was hardly affected by it.  
A couple of years later my skills were even better than even I could have imagined them ever being, water talents had maxed out just after I was 10, animal control got so good that I was able to control a bear enough to get safely away after I had gotten too close, other areas of nature control got better, I am now able to control plants to do some interesting things, like just grow fruit, or trap something.   
Most importantly of all, however, was my skills in stone work. I was able to make a huge statue of varying stones and colors with little effort, of which I sold to a local art galleries for a modest profit, Boy were they starting to love me. The different art galleries were starting to ask how I could do all this in such short times and how I could work on such large pieces, considering how young and small I was. Of course I could not tell, or show them how, so I told them that as it was my favorite hobby, and I was home schooled in only the basics, I had lots of time to work.

This mostly worked, I don’t think they believed me, but they only saw the dollar signs that my creations brought in. It was an agreement that I made with the gallery owners a while back for protection, I agreed that I would stop selling my work on the street, and that they would keep my identity a secret. In turn I sold my work to them for prices far less than they were actually worth, for instance, my first statue I did was of a boy that I had a crush on for some time, he looked just like a Greek god, I sold the statue to him for ten thousand dollars, he sold it for a hundred. 

It was about this time that life got just a little interesting. I was in town bringing a couple new items to sell to whichever dealer wanted them this week, I was pulling my cart full of stone work when this bigger kid, about fifteen, started to harass me, trying to hit me and tip over my cart. When he found that the cart was too heavy for him to tip over, and that such a little kid could move it with ease, this made him mad. This of course should have told the stupid kid something, but he was only thinking with his fists.

Now in no way am I a fighter, so of course he was able to hit me and it hurt a lot. I fell to the ground and he kicked me a couple of times. By this time a small group of other street punks crowded around, and were cheering the big bully on. Just as he kicked me for the sixth or seventh time, I got really mad and just thought something, all of a sudden the kid started screaming as he realized that he was being dragged to the ground by a large plant that started to come out of the ground. 

The plant then started to hit him back with my anger feeding it, it held him to the ground and beat him to a bloody pulp, almost dead by the time I realized it and called it off. All the kids, and now even a few adults, were standing there in awe staring at what I had been able to do with the plant. I of course fled the scene, and not knowing what to do, I ran home and packed as much of my stuff as I could carry and left a note for my parents, even though I doubt they cared much, I never have went back. 

Next I went to all my different banks and withdrew all my money, of course the banks were unwilling to do this as some of the banks held up to a hundred thousand dollars, but in the end I was able to get most of my money, only two banks were unwilling to do it, so I figured I would hit their other branches in other cities. 

From there I ran, I hitched, I slept wherever I could. Of course during this time I did not have to worry about anything, I had plenty of money, and I knew that I would be able to protect myself. Even though I was only just about thirteen and looked ten, I knew that if I had to, I would kill to protect myself, I also knew that I had to get as far away from home as possible.   
After about two weeks of running I came to place that I now call home. It is buried deep in the mountains somewhere, I was not even sure where. A large stony hill buried within a valley of huge towering mountains. It is here that I honed all of my nature skills that I have. Out of the stony hill, using most of my powers, I was able to make a nice home. It had running water and all the amenities that I would ever need. The hill itself was huge and had literally tonnes of all kinds of rocks, and with my ever increasing skills of stone working, I was able to morph the stone into almost anything I could think of. 

I was able to even open up channels deep in the earth to bring me water and the heat from below. With a small swift moving creek under my home moving towards the west I only had to make my bathroom on that side and all waste was taken away. I always had wanted a bathroom styled completely of marble, so that is what I had, a bathtub, a toilet, a sink, everything made of marble so soft and warm. My whole house was made completely of stone, hidden deep inside that hill, hidden deep inside that valley, and I loved it. 

The only time that I had any need for fire was to cook, and thankfully I have been doing that for years as my parents never seemed to care. I of course am a vegetarian, especially now that with my animal talents blooming and I seem to be able to speak to them, and the last thing I would want is to hear them crying in pain as I killed them. In my kitchen, that I of course formed all from rock of all sorts, including dishes and knives and utensils, I had made myself a fridge of sorts that had cold water running through it to keep things cool and fresh. The fridge was not needed all that often, except for fresh eggs and milk, as I just went out to my garden and asked my selection of plants to grow what I wanted for dinner. 

With all the animals that I made friends with, I was able to get wild chicken eggs, fresh goats or cows milk whenever I needed it, all I ever needed to do was ask. I made hundreds of friends with all the animals in the area, mostly the small ones, but there were exceptions. 

One day while out hiking in the woods, I came across a young black bear cub that seemed to have gotten stuck, now everybody that knows anything about bears knows that whenever there is a cub around, momma is not too far away. Well just as I am trying to figure out what I should do, momma comes through the bush and confronts me for harming her baby, I of course told her that I had nothing to do with getting her little guy stuck, that I only just arrived myself.

She was of course getting angry, her little one was bawling and crying that he was hurt, so I did the only thing that I figured might save my life. I explained that as she was of no use in trying to get her little boy out of his little situation, that I would be happy to help. Buldon, as I found out his name, had accidentally slid down a hill while playing and got himself stuck in a bunch of rocks, and through struggling to get unstuck, only made it worse, but I new I could help him. So momma, of whom was called Necor, agreed not to eat me if I promised to get her son out. So I did just that. 

I put my hands near the stones holding him down, and with my powers, just kinda made the rocks around him into an archway. Buldon of course was so happy he tackled me and started licking my face, he was only injured slightly so there was no worry. Necor also came over to me and very graciously gave thanks for saving her son. 

I invited them to my house to have dinner of as many fresh fruits and berries as they could stuff themselves with, they both accepted, Buldon far more than Necor, but she too would be pleased with a fine meal, as would any bear. I mean what bear could say no to fresh fruits and berries. 

A short time later we arrived at my little cave and we entered, they were both in complete shock as they had never seen or thought of such things being so deep in the wilderness. We went to the dining room and sat around the table, being that Buldon was so small, but still too large to sit in one of my chairs I just re-morphed one for him, I also did one for Necor. They were both astounded at what I could do with the stone chairs, also with what I did at the new arch in the forest, so I explained to them all about me, and how I came to be where I am today.

They were both shocked at my story, as a bear would never ignore her child, or leave them to fend for themselves like that, not until they were ready. After I told them my story, I excused myself to collect the dinner I had promised. I went to the kitchen and straight to my assorted planter boxes and asked for the fruit and berries, what I did not know is that Necor had come in behind me to ask if I needed help. She saw me ask the plants, then she saw the plants sprout from the soil and sprout their various fruits, she thought this was absolutely marvelous and wished she could do the same. So I asked her if she would like to take the platters of fruit while I grabbed a couple stone pitchers of, fresh this morning, goats milk. I wasn’t sure how they would drink their milk, so I grabbed my self a fine stone goblet and made a couple larger bowls for them to drink from. 

I arrived in the dining room just a moment after Necor set the platters down, I set the pitchers and bowls down, and I could see that Buldon was nearly going insane with the glorious feast in front of him. So with everything in place, I passed out a couple plates and asked them to enjoy the feast and that if more was needed, just ask, as it was easy to get. An hour or so later we finished our dinner, after I had to go to the kitchen three more times to refill the platters and milk, of which I had to switch to cow. We had great conversation during our meal, it seems that bears are actually very social once you get to know them, however I think I may have the only first hand knowledge of this. After that we all became great friends and even many years later, even after Necor's passing, we were still the best of friends. We almost always had dinner together, they would often bring fresh honey as desert, this I was grateful for as I loved honey, but the bee’s were highly uncooperative. Buldon and I became almost as brothers, almost always we would be out in the woods frolicking around just being young. 

During this time I was also able to make friends with one of the local young cats, a very sleek looking cougar named Sharlin, he was also quite young, only just a few weeks old. Sharlin, I found out, did not have a mother as she had been killed by poachers recently, and he was not handling it well, fortunately for him his mother had already taught him how to hunt. Cougars are of course pure meat eaters, so I told him that I would not like to be anywhere near him when he hunts, and he agreed that my being able to hear the animals as they died would not be pleasant, he also agreed to go a ways from home so that he did not get any of my other friends. I invited Sharlin to stay with me and he agreed as he loved my home at first sight. At first it upset a lot of my other smaller friends, but I explained to them our deal, after that we all became friends. An unlikely group as we were, a human who could talk to animals and other things, a momma bear and her cub, an orphaned cougar, and a large number of other small forest critters.

My life, for once, was absolutely perfect, I had now been in the woods for a few months, had a tonne of friends, something I could never claim until now, and I was happy. I started to train myself in different fighting moves and stances that I had learned from various places over the years, but most amazingly was what all the animals taught me. I was taught the different styles of how to fight by Buldon, Sharlin, and almost every little creature in the forest, there is a wealth of knowledge when it comes to fighting and protection in the forest. I formed my self an amazing fighting staff, made up of an alloy of different stones to form a staff that was quite light for its size and make up, yet it was also extremely durable, it took Necor smashing it against a stone to break it. I remade the staff and then I made myself a sword out of the same alloy, it held an edge amazingly well. Between myself and all my friends I learned how to fight as well as the best fighters in the world, now I was not afraid to go back to civilization anymore, not that I really wanted to. It’s almost been a year since I found my new home, I have changed a few things here and there, but nothing major. 

We lost Necor this winter when a large tree fell on her during a storm, we held a small memorial service for her, Buldon took it really hard, as he is only a little over a year old now. Sharlin was a great help, he has been through it after all. After we lost Necor though, I had Buldon move in with Sharlin and I, we became even more of an odd family. I am now about fourteen years old and my powers seem to have come to there limits, but I can do anything with rocks that I want, even just about anything with different crystals and some soft metals. My animal skills did not change after I could talk to animals, I can still only slow an attacking animal down enough to get out of there, plants I can do about the same, except I can now do the same with full sized trees if needed, but takes time. Water again was full power after about ten, so it did not change. 

One thing I found out during the winter though was I could do neat things with snow, just by touching the snow I could form it just like I could rocks, ice was the same. This of course had no real practical uses, except for making non permanent sculptures. It was about this time that I started getting the feeling of finding a small town somewhere and getting my hands on some books and things of that nature.

I have always loved to read when I was outside, and it has been a couple years since I had a real book to read. I figured that with my connections with the animals, it would not be difficult to find somewhere to go. So I asked the birds, as they generally go the furthest, and they told me of a small city about 20 miles east. It would be a long trek, as there was a bit of a mountain in the way. Again with the help of all my animal friends we found a way to get there, it would be about a two day walk, and there was around twenty of us going, so we headed off. I grabbed as much money as I thought I would need, I had tonnes left, all of it really, and a list of what I wanted.

MY SHOPPING LIST  
-flour  
-books (learning and pleasure)  
-manual equipment I cannot make (ie: flour mill)  
-hell, anything I want

I especially wanted books of knowledge, as there were things that I wanted to know about, but had no way of finding out. The animals were all very clever, but had no idea how to make certain things. I thought about buying my self a small flour mill, or something of that sort, so that I could make my own flour, I thought however that this might be a little big to carry, even to a bear, so I figured a book on how to make one would do just fine. I figured that I would look around and just get what I wanted, I have never really spent money before, so now was my chance. 

Like I thought it would, it took us two days to make it to the nearest city, it was small to most standards, but was plenty large enough for my purposes. All my friends had to stay a little ways out of town in the woods, all except a squirrel friend who stayed perched on my shoulder. The first place I went to was a book store, I spent nearly three hours in there.

A hundred or so books later, and a very happy sales man, I left. I took my books out to where my friends were staying and dropped them off and told them I would be back soon. I went back to town with a cart full of things I made to sell, I hit a few places and made lots of money. While selling my stuff I noticed a couple other book stores so decided to visit them as well when I had a chance. When I finished selling my items I visited the various book stores I had seen, and between three stores, bought probably another two to three hundred books.

I was also in desperate need of some new clothes, even though I have hardly grown, and still look no older than twelve, I was starting to wear out the clothes that I did have. So I went and spent about a thousand dollars on clothes. While I was buying clothes, I decided that I could probably make my own clothes, so I bought a bunch of needles and thread, and went back to the nearest bookstore to find a book or two on that subject, I found ten, so I bought them. By the time I got back it was getting near dark, and the others were starting to worry about me, but I had lots to show for it. We slept in the forest that night in a cave I fashioned in the side of the mountain, in case it rained. 

Next morning we all ate a nice breakfast of fruits and berries, all except Sharlin who found himself a nice rabbit. I told the others that I was going back to town to see if there was anything else I wanted, and my little squirrel friend came as well. While I was looking around town, trying to figure out if I missed anything at all, I heard quite a commotion coming from a nearby house. Being as I heard the screams of a couple children I decided to see if I could help. We went to the front of the house and looked in to see what was happening. What I saw nearly made me throw up, a man, about the size of a small bear, was beating on his two boys, kicking them punching them, whatever he could do to them, he did. 

Well at that point my anger was boiling over, I pulled out my fighting staff, kicked open the door and flew in there and hit the guy only once. He was out cold, the boys, of whom I could see a little better now, were all bloody and appeared to be identical twins. I took them to the bathroom, ran a bath for them and instructed them to get in. I asked the boys how old they were and why their father was beating them, and also why it looked as if they were wearing diapers. 

They told me they were eight years old, identical in almost every way, one named Caleb, and the other Cody. They went on to explain that their father beat them whenever he would drink, and that one of the many times that he had kicked them, it had resulted in complete bladder control loss, both at different times, but both getting that same none the less. I asked them why their father was beating them this time as he did not appear to have been drunk, at this they kind of shrunk away.

I told them not to worry, lets get you undressed and into the bath and healed. I went to the kitchen and found a box of salt, when I got back in the bathroom both boys were now naked and waiting for me. I poured the contents of the box in the hot water and stirred it up with my staff. I told the boys that the water was hot and that with the salt it would feel very unpleasant at first, but would help to heal their wounds very quickly and clean them out as well. They both climbed in the water at the same time, they winced at the temperature of the water and bit their tongues when the salt licked their wounds, but never once cried out. 

After a couple minutes of soaking I went over with a cloth and washed both boys, I found it strange that they were actually letting me do this for them without complaining, since they had no idea who I even was. They told me, when I asked, that they had never had anyone care for them before and that it felt nice, and the salt water hurt far less than the near daily beatings they received. I could clearly see that some scarring had occurred, more than a couple times, as both their bodies were riddled with them.

As I got them cleaned up, I found that they were both very beautiful boys indeed, with almost the exact same features as myself with the exception that one had green eyes, the other blue, but both eye shades were almost the same as mine, and their hair was just as bright as mine, but their tan was not quite as dark. They told me that they almost never went outside as people made fun of them for wearing diapers. I also asked them if they had a mother, and I was told that she had died giving birth to the twins and that is most of the problem with their dad, he blames them.

I let them sit and soak for a few more minutes while my squirrel friend and I looked for some bandages and healing creams for the boys. We were able to find everything we needed, and more, so I asked the boys to get out one at a time so that I could dry them and apply the bandages. It was at this time that I realized that I would need a few more supplies. I got both boys finished up and got them dressed and packed.

The packing did not take long, it seemed their father did not feel they needed much. We headed out and I took them to the woods to meet my friends, and when we arrived, both boys were at first very afraid of Buldon and Sharlin, but I assured them that they would be safe, at this time I explained what happened this morning and also told both boys all about me and my talents. I told everyone that I would be back in a little bit and that everyone should have fun, I had thought of a few more items we would need. So I went back to town and got even more clothes, books, and a few other assorted things. 

The boys were both at the moment in disposable diapers, but we would not be able to get these where we were going, so I decided to find cloth ones and info on them. It took quite a few stores to find what I was looking for, but I eventually did. I made sure to buy lots of extra diaper creams, powders, and pins, and all that type of thing. The hardest thing to find though was the plastic pants. Eventually I had everything I wanted, including a whole bunch of medicines as I had never thought of that before. I finally got back around dusk again, and went into the cave and piled all the stuff together. It was then that I realized that I was going to need another larger cart to haul all of our stuff back.

We all ate an enjoyable meal together and went to sleep. First thing the next morning I went and found a nice cart to buy and took it back to the cave. With everyone helping to load the two carts we had, it went quite quickly. I told the boys that it took us two days to get here from home, but that with the extra supplies as well as two unexperienced hikers, it would likely take three to four days to get home if they still wished to come along. They both agreed and we left. It took us just over four days to arrive home, it was a tiring trip as we had a lot of stuff to carry and the boys got tired easily, but they made it.

To say the boys were shocked, when they saw our humble abode, would be a little of an understatement, they could not believe that I was able to build it. I told them that they would be able to see it first hand later as they would be able instruct me as to how they wanted their bedroom to look as I would need to build another one. Everybody piled into the house to have a nice lunch. The boys and I brought out a dozen or more large platters of fresh fruits and veggies and berries, and tons of freshly donated milks. After about an hour or so, many of my animal friends excused themselves to leave for home, as they missed their families, but thanked me for the journey. 

I decided that we boys needed to have a nice long hot bath, so we headed to the bathroom where they just stopped in the doorway and both whistled at the sight. They had never seen a bathroom so large and wonderful before, they were clearly in awe. I started getting undressed and told the boys to as well as the water would feel wonderful on their tired and dirty skin. After our bath we dried off, I got the boys both re-diapered and we went to bed. We all shared tonight as they did not yet have beds, since I was just too tired to do that this afternoon. 

We all woke the next morning very refreshed and thankful to be home, even though this was the boys’ first morning here, it felt like home to them. Both boys needed me to change them, so I did, they went to the washroom first to alleviate the other bathroom requirement, I silently thanked someone that they could still do that, because I would not have cared too much to be changing dirty diapers. They had told me in the beginning that they could change each other, but I told them that I could do it for them if they liked, and they agreed that it would be nice. 

After we had a nice breakfast we went to the back of the house next to where my bedroom was and made the boys a bedroom. I installed a nice big crystal in the roof for light like the rest of my house was, and made two big beds for them. At first the boys thought it would be uncomfortable sleeping on rock like that, until I told then that that was what they had slept on last night. They were both surprised and said that it felt like they slept on clouds. At this time I decided to tell them the secret, all it was, was a layer of straw and then a really large layer of goose down that was generously provided by some friends. After we finished with their bedroom, I decided that we would also need a new library for our little collection of books. 

We decided on a grandiose library with high shelves and floating ladder, a large desk and comfortable chairs placed throughout. I went and found as many crystals I could find and made the largest crystal light for the center of the room as I could get, it took a while, but it was worth it. After we finished remodeling we sat down for lunch and decided to sit in the library for a while. A little wile later I was asked to change a couple very wet boys, it was decided that the bit of diaper rash they were getting need to be treated, so I left them out of their diapers for a while after applying cream.

They both happily ran around naked and playing, so I joined them, so I took off my clothes and played as well. Sharlin came home then and decided to play as well, so he joined in, pouncing on us, we had a great time until Cody peed on the floor and started crying. I told him that it was not a big deal, the floors are stone and I knew that it would probably happen sooner or later. Caleb was able to calm him down and we went to their room and I put their diapers back on with more cream. 

We sat and talked until dinner, it was at this time that I again asked why their father was beating them that day I had saved them. They both shrunk away again and I told them that whatever it was could not be that bad, to this they said it was worse. I told them that they could trust me no matter what and that any betrayal on my part would likely get me torn to shreds by Buldon and Sharlin, since they were very protective of the boys now. They finally relented and told me that they were at home alone, as they usually were, that day, they did not know that their dad would be coming home early, because he got fired again, and he came home and caught them in a compromising position.

That was all they would tell me, I looked at them and burst out laughing. They looked at me as if I had gone mad, finally they both got mad at me for laughing and insisted I tell them why I was laughing at them. I quit right away when I saw it affect them this way, and told them that that was no big deal at all, that all boys play around. They told me it was more than just playing around, and that they had been doing it since they were five, the only reason their father only caught them kissing was that they had just started. I then asked them if they were gay, and they said that they were, so I told them I was as well, that I had known since I was about eight years old.

They asked if I had ever done anything, or if I had ever had a crush on someone, so I told them that I had a crush on a boy that was so cute, but that I did not have the courage to find out if he felt the same, and no, only myself, but had been doing that for as long as I can remember. After our emotional afternoon we had a light dinner and decided to go to bed, I changed the boys and tucked them in. I went to bed myself a few minutes later and fell right to sleep.

About an hour after I fell asleep, I woke to someone, or should I say two someones, climbing into my bed. Now this in itself would not normally have bothered me, but when I rolled over to ask them what was wrong, I found that they were both naked and very stiff. I asked them what they were up to, so they told me that they wanted me to love them the way they wanted to love me. This almost made me cry, here they were offering themselves to me wholly, and I could not accept. They started to cry and asked if I did not love them. Of course I started to cry as well, and I told them that it was because I did love them that I could not do this. As I also sleep naked, and they could clearly see that I was also aroused, they fought over my logic. Finally I was able to get them settled down, offered to let them sleep with me this night if they behaved, and we would talk in the morning. I got them re-diapered and we all cuddled up and went to sleep.

The next morning I made us all a big breakfast, eggs and fried potatoes and fresh fruit. Buldon of course only had the fruit, but us boys enjoyed the rest. Over breakfast we talked about what happened last night and that I thought that the boys would be able to enjoy each other and that they would not need me. They countered with, you are gay as well and don’t have anyone to share your love with, and we want to love you like that. I told the boys that as flattered as I was, that it would not work as I was acting as their parent, even though I was only a few years older, I was their protector and virtually their parent as well. They said to me that that did not matter, and that they would love me anyway. We talked back and forth most of the morning, and they were starting to wear me down, and they knew it, they were too damn beautiful not to love like that. After we finished talking we all went outside to play for a while. 

I decided that today I would teach them how to fight and defend themselves. I figured that with the daily workouts I would give them that I could send them to bed and that that would be it, they would be too tried and not even think about sex. I worked them so hard that first day that by dinner time they were almost asleep on their feet, and nearly fell asleep in their dinner. I gave them a nice bath, cleaned them up, gave them a nice massage to work out the kinks, diapered them up and sent them to bed. 

Tonight when I diapered them both though, they were both hard as rock by the time I finished powdering them, now normally they are only a little stiff, but tonight they were full on hard. So I jokingly asked them what’s up, and they replied that they both wanted to play. I told them that they were far to tired to do any more playing today and to scoot to bed. I got them tucked in, and gave them a kiss good night, but one of them started to slip a little tongue, I thinks it was Caleb, but they both had their eyes closed, so I could not tell. I gave him a light swat to the backside and told him to cut that out, but he just giggled and rolled over and cuddled into his twin. I still have no idea why I put two beds in here, even after they insisted on only one as they always shared, but oh well. I went and got myself cleaned up as well, as I also had a good workout today, and climbed into bed. 

About an hour or so later the boys climbed into bed with me again, but this time they were still in their diapers, and they said they wanted to sleep with me, so I let them. We all cuddled up and fell back to sleep. When I woke up in the morning the boys were completely tangled around me, so I tried gently to get out of bed without waking them, but it did not work. They woke up right away and yawned and hugged me, and they both told me they loved me so much for taking such good care of them. I hugged them both back and told them that I was glad they were both here with me and that I loved them as well. 

Today I decided that I wanted just a light breakfast and then to design and build the flour mill I had been reading about in one of my books. The boys were still very sore from yesterdays workout, so I figured that it would be perfect for this today, as they could still help, but would not need to do anything heavy. The design I had worked out was very simple, just two large flat round stones placed very close together, while one was moving would grind the wheat very nicely. Even though I was able to make a lot of the pieces very quickly it still took many hours to fit everything together so that it worked. We made it water powered, and at first it did not want to work, so I had to change the gearing so that there was enough power. By early evening we got it working so I went and grew some fresh wheat and ground it into some nice flour. 

So with fresh flour, and a few other ingredients, we made a nice vegetable pasta dish. It was a good thing I thought to buy cookbooks as well, as I had no idea how to make it from scratch like that. After an enjoyable dinner we all had a bath as the boys said they would behave themselves if they could bath with me, so we did. I gave them both another massage as they were still very sore, I told them that tomorrow we would have another good workout and that they needed to get rested.

They offered to give me massage as well and I accepted, they did an amazing job, two pairs of hands gently rubbing the tenderness out. At one point they both started heading towards my groin and I had to swat their hands away, telling that was a no touch zone. They said that you are hard and we know you would enjoy it, I told them that yes, I would enjoy it, however that was not the point, the point being that I did not feel that they needed to do it for me. They relented when I told them to get me their diapers so I could get them ready for bed. They jumped into bed with me and we all cuddled up for another night.  
The next morning as we woke we found that both Buldon and Sharlin were nowhere to be found. Now normally Sharlin is out hunting for his breakfast, but Buldon is always asleep in his room, so I though this a little odd, but left it at that. Just after the boys and I finished breakfast, both Buldon And Sharlin came home. Buldon told me that he decided that today he wanted some nice fresh fish for breakfast, all us boys made a yuck face at that, as we all hated fish, so both Buldon and Sharlin laughed at us, kind of an odd sound hearing a rather large bear and cougar laughing. 

Buldon and Sharlin came out that morning and offered to help me with the boys' training, since today we were doing weapons training, mainly the staff as I did not want them getting hurt. Sharlin, as he was very fast, made a great moving target for them to try and hit, while Buldon had great strength for them to try and counter. After a couple hours the boys were literally falling with fatigue so we went in for dinner and had salad and fruit. I told the boys that I was going to back outside and work on a nice surprise for them for tomorrow, since they would to tired for another workout like that again. 

I do not know why I never thought of this before now, because I used to love to swim, and the nearest lake was a couple miles north, but I wanted to make a swimming pool that we could all enjoy. I started with making the hole, then I re-routed some water from a nearby hot spring, it would cool enough by the time it reached the pool, for us to swim in. It took about an hour for the pool to fill completely full and start flowing back out the other side. I was very pleased with myself over this, over fifteen feet deep in one end, a couple on the other, forty-five feet wide and about ninety feet long, now that’s a pool. I decided that as much as I would love to go for a dip now, that I would wait until morning when all five of us could enjoy it. I went back inside and found the boys almost falling asleep in the library reading a sci-fi novel together. 

I herded them to the bathroom for a bath, they actually complained that they were too tired tonight for one, but I insisted that they at least have a short bath and get cleaned up before they climbed into my bed. This made them get in real quick, as they both wanted to sleep with me. I joined them in the bath to get all cleaned up, as I also wanted just a short bath, considering I was also very tired. We all got out and dried, I re-diapered the boys and we went to bed. 

By morning the boys had forgotten all about the surprise I had for them, they were so tired when I had started anyway. We sat down to breakfast and talked a little. After breakfast was finished, and Sharlin arrived home, I took everyone outside and showed them the pool. Sharlin had already seen it, but Buldon and the boys were excited, I told the boys that the pool was clothing optional and they would not need to wear diapers either, since the pool was flowing water. We all stripped down and jumped in, Buldon looked the funniest as he just ran and jumped and did a rather large belly flop in the water and started swimming. Now everybody thinks that cats do not like water, well cougars are not your normal cat, as Sharlin very much enjoyed swimming. We all swam for a few hours, and Buldon, being large enough, was able to throw all of us boys high into the air to splash into the water with large splashes every time. We all had a great time swimming and playing, the water temperature was perfect, just right for swimming. 

Just after we finished swimming we had a visitor, one of my owl friends came and told me that she had seen young doe out in the forest that appeared to be injured, and he could not see a mother anywhere. I asked him to lead us there, and he agreed, so I grabbed as much medical supplies as I thought I would need and we headed out. I asked that only the boys come with me this time, as a nearly full grown bear and cougar would likely frighten the poor deer and make it impossible to help her. It took us about an hour to reach the young deer, and when we did, we found that she had tripped while jumping over a fallen tree, as she had told me so after calming her down enough to talk. I could not see anything terribly wrong, she did say it hurt badly though, so I figured she likely had just pulled something. 

I was able to get her to roll onto her side so that I could see her leg, it did not appear to have anything broken that I could clearly see, but to be safe I decided that I should splint and bandage it anyway, so I asked the boys to find some nice sturdy smooth branches to use. They both came back within ten minutes with five or six each, I would only need two or three of what they brought, but it was good that they brought extra. I chose three to use and started bandaging them up real good, I told her that she would not be able to run or jump for a while, and walking would be awkward, but it would heal better this way, especially if it was cracked. 

We were able to get her standing, it took a little work, and she was able to walk, albeit a little painfully and slowly, but that did not seem to matter too much to her. I asked her if she was hungry or thirsty, since I did not know how long she had been there for. She said that she could use a drink and something to eat, but where they were there was nothing to eat or drink, so I showed her a couple things I could do. 

All of a sudden right in front of her was a nice patch of clover that she started munching on right away, every now and then muttering that this was the best she had ever eaten. Once she finished eating, I had a small spring flow at her feet, when she finished drinking her fill, we boys had a little as well. After we were all fed and re-hydrated, we headed out. 

It took about three hours to arrive home. When I finally realized that we had no idea what her name was, I asked and she told us that her name was Shandra. I informed Shandra that a couple of the others who lived in my home may surprise her a little, obviously she asked why. I told her that one was a bear and the other a cougar, she started to panic, but I told her that they would promise to not attack her, other than playfully. 

When we did finally arrive, Buldon and Sharlin came out to found out how every thing went, so I explained that Shandra was scared that I had a bear and cougar as friends, I told her that you guys would not harm her and would not attack unless playfully, but she is still skeptical. With that both Buldon and Sharlin came over and introduced themselves and reiterated their promise not to eat any of my friends. This eased her mind a little, but it still took a few days until she was comfortable around them, but she was getting better. 

We all go out and do our exercises daily still, we work on either defenses, hand to hand, weapon, or swimming. It has been a few days since the boys tried anything, so I figured that I was working them hard enough to get them to forget about it, how wrong I would turn out to be. 

I had decided that after a week of having the bandages on Shandra, that they could now be removed because she now claimed to have no pain at all. As soon as we took the bandages off, she took off running and jumping and playing saying it felt great. I told her to take it easy as it could still hurt if she landed wrong and she listened and took it more easily. Later that day we decided to all go for a swim, we stayed in the water for a couple hours, playing and swimming and just having fun. 

I told everyone that I wanted to go again to the city to get more supplies and other things I wanted. This visibly upset the twins as they did not want to go any where near their father again. I did not want the boys upset, so I asked my bird friends about any other cities nearby, and they said there was a larger city the other direction, they told me it would take a while longer to get there, as it was about half the distance further than the other city was. We all agreed that we would head out the next day. 

We all went to bed early that night so that we would be well rested the next day, and we all slept well. We all woke up at first light and got ready for our trip. We grabbed both carts and loaded them both full with my artwork and headed out. An unlikely party we were, three boys, one bear, one cougar, one deer, and about twenty other small animals including rabbits, birds and of course my trusty shoulder squirrel. 

It took three and a half days to reach this mountain city, but it was much larger than the other, by nearly twice the size. All the animals, except the squirrel, stayed in the forest by a cave, that I made for them, while the boys and I headed into town. I decided to sell my artwork first thing today so we all headed out looking for places to sell it. As luck would have it, one of the dealers in town had seen my work before and he loved it. He especially loved one of the swords I had made and bought the whole cargo from me. He paid good money too, gave me thirty thousand for it all. 

The boys were amazed with the amount of money I had just received, I just shrugged it off and said I had far more than that at home. We decided to go shopping next, we hit the book stores first, then we needed to get more clothes, since we did not get enough the last time, and some of it did not fit very well, because I bought most of it in a hurry, not being sure of the boys’ sizes. We hit a whole bunch of stores and spent nearly the whole amount I just made

We left to find the others and have some dinner then rest before heading back home the next morning. We woke early and had a nice breakfast and headed back home. It took nearly four days to make it back home, because we had a large load with us, but that did not matter.

We arrived home and unloaded our supplies, I did not realize how much we actually purchased until I was putting it away as the boys went for a swim. I counted two hundred books and fifty new changes of clothes for the boys and a few things for the rest of us.

The boys have now been with me and the others for about two months, and they still try to get me to play with them every chance they get. It is also coming up on winter pretty soon, I am starting to feel it, so I know that we need to stock up on some of the supplies that are more difficult to get in the winter. So with this knowledge, we collect as much fire wood as we thought we would need, but we only had to worry about cooking, since I made sure that the place was kept warm from below. 

It was also about this time that the twins decided to up their movements on me to the point that I finally gave in to them. It was one night, and I was changing Cody into a fresh diaper, as he had wet very heavily. Anyway he got hard like they now normally do while I changed them, and as always I just ignored the little protrusion. He asked me for about the hundredth time if I would help him out. I of course said no, but then he grabbed my hand and held it to himself and started stroking himself with my hand.

Now I could have stopped if I had wanted to, since I was a lot stronger than he was, but it felt so very nice to be touching him like this, I just could not make myself do it. After about a minute he actually removed his hand from mine and I continued as he laid back and enjoyed the pleasure I was giving to him. I had not even noticed that Caleb had been watching from the door at this point, until I felt him come up behind me and gently slid his hands inside my loose fitting sweat pants and start stroking my painfully hard penis.

After about a minute or so of my stroking Cody and Caleb stroking me, Cody got up and pulled my pants right off and started licking my balls and shaft as his brother was still stroking me. 

They were able to get me to lay down on the bed and they both lay with me with their gorgeous, and very stiff, penises on either side of my face. They both started to lick and suck on me at the same time, at times they were kissing each other with my penis inside both of their mouths, this was getting so hot, I just grabbed both their asses and stroked the very soft supple skin. I would alternate between taking each of them in my mouth and pleasure them one at a time. With my hands I found each of their wonderful boy holes, I have seen them many times before, but today would be the first that I would ever touch them like this. I gently pulled my hands away and wet my fingers and went back and very gently began poking and prodding. 

By the time I had one finger all the way in each boy we were all moaning and I knew that an awe inspiring orgasm was on its way for all. I warned the boys that I was about to cum and they both said they were as well, I do not think they understood that I was no longer dry, but it was too late, as all of a sudden I started shooting. I shot nearly twice as much as what I had ever shot before.

At first this startled the boys, but they started licking and sucking more once they realized what it was. They joined me in orgasmic bliss just moments after I started, it was such a wonderful sound to hear them squeak with their immature dry orgasm that it kept me going. But wet or dry as it was, we all had a beautiful experience and just lay that way for a few moments, me with a finger in each bottom, they with a penis squished between their mouths. 

Once we all came down from our orgasms, the boys moved up to cuddle with me and kiss me, we kissed and cuddled with each other for about half an hour until I felt one of them start to pee on me. I quickly reached down and pinched him off so as not to mess the bed, I picked him up and took him to the toilet to sit him on there to let him finish. I found that it was Caleb this time peeing all over the place and he just giggled about it, of which I thought was great. I gathered both boys up and got them diapered and ready for dinner. We had a nice dinner with everybody there, except Sharlin who usually eats out so as not to offend anyone. That night as we were getting ready for bed, both boys asked if I would make love to them, they both wanted to try it, and as they were still too small for each other, they really could not penetrate each other like they wanted. I told them that that would very likely hurt a lot and that I was unsure of whether or not we should. 

This is when they told me that one of the books that they had bought in town while we were there last time explained exactly how to do it without pain. I looked at them suspiciously and Cody ran and grabbed the book for me to see. They actually had it book marked to the start of the anal sex section of a sexual relations book that told of hundreds of positions. I read the section and decided that if they wanted to try it, and we had all the proper instructions, then it was up to them. I told them that I would only be able to make love to one of them tonight and that the other would help prepare his brother. 

They agreed and went into a little huddle to decided who would go first. They came out of their huddle and informed me that Caleb would get to enjoy me this evening and Cody tomorrow. We all went to my bedroom, Cody and I lovingly undressed Caleb and rubbed him everywhere to relax him, we tweaked his nipples, tickled his penis and anything we could think of to make him ready. Cody and I then undressed ourselves and went to work on Caleb. I wanted for him to be on his back so that I could see his face and to kiss him as we made love, so I had him pull his legs apart and back. The first thing I did was lay down right below him and started to lick his hole all over, I had always wanted to do this and now I finally could. Once I got him nice and wet I started to stick my tongue in, gently at first, and then really starting to work him. While I was doing this, Cody was busy licking his brother all over his body, spending extra time on his very sensitive nipples and in his very ticklish armpits. 

Caleb was moaning like crazy, I was jabbing my whole tongue in and out of him with ease now, and he was starting to open up far more than I thought possible. Once he was loose enough, I started adding a finger while still using my tongue, I was quickly able to add a second, and then a third finger. By this time Caleb was almost moaning constantly now and he instructed me to make sweet tender love to him, of which I was more than ready to do. I was leaking so bad by this time I wondered how I was going to last. Before I entered him I gave my self a little flick to push back my orgasm a bit and it did help a bit, that is until I started to push inside Caleb’s very tight and tender hole. I had to bite my tongue and stop moving just as I entered him, I was so close, it did not work though, and I just exploded. Thankfully I am still young enough that I never even lost a little stiffness, once I stopped shaking, I started to enter Caleb very slowly, I asked him if he was okay and he said that it felt wonderful, especially with a fresh load of cum to lead the way. After about a minute of gentle pushing, I was all the way in, to the point my modest pubic bush, all of maybe twenty hairs, were tickling his soft cheeks. 

I started to slowly move in and out, we both kept an agonizingly slow pace, of which lasted nearly half an hour. It ended up being better that I could not hold it at the beginning, because it made me last far longer than what would be normal. After about half an hour we both started to speed up. Cody was still there licking and kissing any body part he could find on either of us, and I would alternate between kissing both boys. I was getting so close to shooting now it was starting to hurt, Caleb said he felt the same way, but wanted this to last forever, and I agreed. Cody, of course, did not, because he wanted me to make love to him as well. Even if we wanted it to last forever, it could not, as we both exploded into orgasm at the same moment, both of us shaking and bucking like crazy. We both agreed that it was the best feeling that we had ever felt. 

Cody wanted me to do it to him right then and there, but I was completely worn out and he would have to wait until tomorrow like we had arranged earlier. I did however agree to give him the best blowjob I could manage. Of course he agreed to that, so he laid on the bed and I started to lick his whole crotch while his brother paid him back for all the licking and tweaking. After a minute or two of licking all around, but not touching his penis, I took him into my mouth and gave it my all, I sucked, I licked, I nibbled, anything to drive him crazy. After everything he had seen, and all I was doing to him now, he did not last long, maybe five minutes, before he exploded in a fantastic orgasm. 

After we all were sufficiently rested, we all went for a nice hot bath and we all lovingly washed each other, not one of us getting hard the entire time. We all got out and dried each other off and I diapered the boys for the night and we slept like rocks umtil late in the morning. 

The next morning we all woke in a sweaty tangle of limbs, we stayed that way for a few more minutes and kissed and cuddled each other. My bladder finally insisted that I get up, so I had to, and both the boys laughed and told me that I should just wear diapers as well, saying it was easier at times,. I laughed and agreed with their logic, but decided against it. We went to the kitchen and had a nice late breakfast and decided that today was just a day to play outside, as soon enough we would not be able to as often, because it was going to start snowing soon. We went out and frolicked and played in the woods with all our animal friends for almost the entire day. When we got tired and sweaty, we all decided that it was time for a nice leisurely swim, so we stripped and jumped in the pool for a relaxing swim. Most of the animals joined us in the pool as well, and even a pool so large gets kind of full when you have three boys, a large bear, a cougar, a deer, and about twenty or so other various sized animals in it, but it was fun. 

Buldon was now starting to bulk up a bit so that he could head out for his winter hibernation and we were all getting affected by him leaving for a few months, he wanted to go up to his mommas cave up in the hill, since last year he hardly hibernated and stayed here. But we all understood that he needed to go, as it was a bears nature to hibernate the winter away, but we would all miss him. 

That evening after a wonderful day of playing Cody informed me that it was now his turn to have me make love to him. I told him that I wanted dinner first and that we could play a little after dinner. Well I have never seen anybody eat so fast as those boys did tonight. Once they were finished, they impatiently stared at me while I sat there, slowly savoring my nice meal. I knew that this was driving them both nuts, but I loved it, plus it made it so much better for them in the end, no pun intended at all. Once I finished, and we cleaned up, I led the boys back, to what is now our bedroom, and we each undressed someone else. Caleb, the little stinker, as soon as I took off his diaper, peed in the floor. I started laughing and told him he had to clean it as it was his mess so he just threw his dirty shirt over top of it and wiped it with his feet while grinning at me. 

Once we suitably unsuited, we all climbed on the bed and I instructed Cody that I wanted for him to be in the same position as his brother was the night before. Both Caleb and I started to work on him the same way as we did to Caleb the night before. We started by licking, sucking, tweaking, and kissing all over his body. When I started to stick my tongue in his bottom, he almost went through the roof, apparently he is far more sensitive in this area than his brother is. He was moaning so loud I thought he could wake the dead, when I asked if he was alright he growled at me and told me not to stop for nothing. His brother just laughed and said, told you it was good. I then started to add my fingers, one at a time, until I had three fingers as well as my tongue inside of him. At this point I asked if he was ready and he moaned OH GOD YES, PLEASE DO IT, so I obliged and got only a fraction of my penis inside before I could not take it any more and blasted. I held still until the first orgasm ended, then started to push in ever so slowly, until I bottomed out. 

I asked how he felt, and he told me that this was definitely the best thing he has ever felt, and that he loved me so much. I replied that I also loved him and his brother so much that life without them would be empty. I started to slowly pump in and out of him in the same slow pace as I used last night. This time I was able to last about forty minutes before I had to speed up and release, because it was getting painful. Cody, by this time, had had multiple orgasms to his brothers one last night, I guess he really is much more sensitive in this area. After a few minutes of quick pumping, I shot a load deep inside my young lover, he also had yet another orgasm at the same time and just collapsed into a deep sleep. 

I rested for a few minutes and gave him a loving kiss and pulled my self up and got out of bed. Caleb asked if I would help him out and I said sure, but that I needed to get a diaper on his brother before he wet our bed. I got Cody all diapered up and then had Caleb lay down next to his brother where I gave him possibly the best blowjob he has ever had. After we finished we went and had a quick bath, got out dried each other off, and I diapered him up. We each grabbed a damp cloth and took it to the bedroom and gave Cody a quick sponge bath. He never even moved once, except when we moved him. Caleb and I climbed in on either side of Cody, gave each other a nice kiss, then each gave Cody a kiss then we laid down and slept until morning. 

We again woke in a tangle of limbs, with me complaining of a full bladder, and the boys of heavy diapers, I took care of myself first and then changed the boys. We went to the kitchen and decided that today was an omelet and fried potatoes day, so I started cooking. We all ate that and had fresh fruit with our friends, since that is always what they have. After breakfast we looked outside to find it was a lousy rainy day and decided that today was a nice day to spend reading, so that is just what we did. Buldon had decided to go prepare his cave, while Shandra and Sharlin thought it was a nice day to go out, beause it was nice and cool. 

We holed ourselves up in the library all day, only getting up occasionally to get a drink, or for me to go to the bathroom, I had to change the boys in the afternoon as well, but they did not try anything at all today. I had started to read my favorite Tom Sawer book in the morning, and finished it in time to make dinner. The boys each chose a mystery to read and they also finished their books by the time I had dinner ready. Tonight for dinner I decided on a nice rice and vegetable stir-fry dish we had never tried, and it was delicious. After dinner we decided that it was now nice enough outside for us to go for an evening skinny dip, so we all tossed off our clothes and ran for the pool. The air was still cool, but the pool was gloriously warm and felt so nice. We mostly just swam around and sat around, nothing too strenuous, after all today was a day of rest. After an hour we decided it was time for bed, since the light was quickly dimming. We went in and washed off the smell of the hot spring water, got the boys into fresh clean diapers and we all climbed into bed. 

This is when I realized that the boys had other plans. Caleb tackled me and held me on my back while Cody went down and spread my legs and pushed them up. Well I was up to whatever game they were wanting to play so I let them have their way with me. Over the next hour they licked, sucked, tweaked, nibbled on, or kissed every part of my body, with exception of my oh so aching penis. I was leaking so bad that I kept leaving small puddles that the boys enjoyed licking up. All of a sudden my legs were pushed even further apart and closer to my head, both boys crawled between my obscenely spread legs and started poking and prodding with both their tongues. After a few minutes of this I felt their fingers start entering me.

I had never had anything inside me before now, and I was amazed at the feelings I was having, and thought, no wonder the boys enjoyed this so much. I almost wished that they would be large enough to fill me up a bit, but that would come in time, and for now their tongues and now two fingers each felt incredible. At this time one of them broke off and let the other continue really pumping me with his fingers, hitting my prostate continuously while the other started to suck on my penis and give me a blowjob I will not soon forget. After about two or three minutes of this exotic torture I exploded with so much force that whomever was sucking me actually gagged a bit, I still had no idea whom was where and I did not care. Tonight the boys actually had to go have their bath, and clean, dry, and diaper each other, because I was the one that fell asleep this time. 

They came out of the bathroom with a cloth each and gave me a quick wash. They then decided that as I did not go to the washroom before bed, that they would diaper me so that I did not wet the bed. I never even knew about all this until the next morning. 

I woke up the next morning with a strange sensation that I do not recall having since I was very young, I woke in a wet diaper. The boys had actually waken before me this morning, that in itself was odd, because I always woke them, and they saw that my diaper was clearly as wet as theirs were and were laughing and joking quietly, that is until I tackled them and tickled them both until they peed their diapers even more. I asked them what happened last night and they told me that after damn near blowing off Caleb’s head, so that is who did that, that I had passed out so coldly that they were able to clean me without me even moving, I thought this odd, since I am normally a very light sleeper. Anyway, they said that since I did not go to the bathroom before I passed out, that they were afraid I might wet the bed. I told them it was a darn good thing they did or else we might have waken up in a small pool. 

When we all took off our diapers so that we could get cleaned up and I could re-diaper the boys I found that I was highly aroused at the feel of the soft damp cloth. I have never thought of diapers in any way before except that babies and some people needed them, never once did I think they could be sexual. The boys of course noticed this and asked what was wrong, so I told them that it is very strange feeling wearing diapers, and kind of arousing. They both agreed, except they did not feel it was strange to be wearing diapers any more, because they have gotten used to it. They told me that sometimes, just after they wet, they would get so hard it hurt just from the feeling of the nice, tight, soft, damp diapers, and would have to masturbate in their diapers. This at first kind of shocked me, but then I realized that that was exactly how I felt. They asked me if I wanted to be put back in fresh diapers, but I declined, saying maybe some other time, I was kind of confused about the feelings. 

After we all got dressed and ready for the day, we had some breakfast. After breakfast we went outside to find a cool sunny day, perfect for our daily exercises. Today we would be doing weapons training, with both a staff and sword at the same time, very tricky, and difficult to do, but we had a good practice. Then I decided to see how well they were getting and took both of them on with dulled swords. They did very well and almost got me a few times with their swords, they did however connect a few good shots with the staffs. I also got off a few good hits, no killing blows were landed on either side yet, although we were all hurting. 

Many of our animal friends had collected around us to cheer us on, dirty little buggers were all cheering on the boys. I finally got the chance I needed and took Caleb with a light chest shot with the sword that would be considered a killing blow, but too late did I realize that Cody actually sacrificed his brother to get me with a killing blow to the neck. So with Cody the victor we all got up and the animals all cheered, I congratulated the boys on their much developing skills and on beating me well. They both agreed that had it been only one of them they would not have stood a chance, and I told them they were almost good enough though. I did smack Cody upside the head for sacrificing his brother though and he just grinned and said, all's fair in love and war, and said that sometimes you had to sacrifice to win. I told him I agreed with him, but hoped that he would never have to do so in real life. We all stripped down and dove into the pool so that we could cool off and work some of the kinks out of our muscles.

We counted bruises and Caleb ended with the record of forty five, myself following with forty, and Cody with thirty nine. We climbed out of the pool and gave each other very tender massages. The bruises would heal, but the lessons we learned would stay with us forever.  
Today we had our first snowfall of the year and it lasted most of the day. Buldon took off today for his hibernation and we all cried saying we would miss him and to come home soon. I figured that it was early October now and that I had been here for about two years, and Cody and Caleb had been with me for about six months, I was now about fifteen and the twins around nine. I have finally started to grow, I am now told by the twins that I almost look fourteen, and my muscles are starting to really show. I’ve always been far stronger than most kids my age, but it has never actually shown. The boys have also grown quite a bit, they are nearly as tall as I am, but still look young, they have really good muscle definition for their ages, but otherwise we still all look the same. We are all very much in love and never wish to be apart ever. We all make love to each other at least two times a week now, and each time is more tender and loving than the time before. Sometimes I wonder how your body can stand all that pleasure and not explode. But then again we know from experience that it will just shut down if you go too far.

The boys have certainly sent me that far many times, and each time they did the exact same thing to me, cleaned me than diapered me, and each time I wake up soaking wet. I of course have also sent them into sensory overload many times, one time just after I finished Cody and he passed out, he peed all over me, some even got into my mouth. It did not gross me out one bit, it is part of my lover, all I did was grab the diaper that I had already had handy and pressed it into him to soak it all up. Caleb was laughing so hard at this I felt that he surely would end up peeing all over as well, but thankfully he was able to wait until I got him diapered, just. After I got Cody all cleaned up and re-diapered we all went to bed, of course Cody was already there and dead to the world. Caleb and I kissed passionately for a couple minutes then kissed Cody goodnight and went to sleep. 

It was strange not waking up in the mornings to Buldon’s chipper morning attitude, but we all had many other friends to help, and we knew he would be back. We all ate breakfast this morning and went into our new training room, that is what I turned the boys’ bedroom into, seeing as how they were not going to be using it any more, and worked out for a few hours. To the training room I had added a nice new weight set so that we could do strength training during the winter as well. Strength training is what I had in mind for us today, so with various weights we all started doing different exercises to a count of one hundred, then we would switch off and do a different one. We stayed in their clear through to dinner when we decided to call it a day. We all limped into the kitchen, as we were all very tired and sore, and had a nice light meal of tossed salad and fruit. We went to the bathroom and I made the water as hot as we could stand it and we all climbed in and soaked our weary bones for an hour. We literally fell into bed that night with not so much as a goodnight or kiss. 

We all woke up in the morning and decided that seeing as how we did not have any fun yesterday that today would be devoted to fun. First we made breakfast, a nice unhealthy breakfast, to get our energy back, then went outside to find it had snowed a couple feet during the night, so we decided on snowmen and snow forts. At one point I got in trouble from the boys saying that that was not fair that all I had to do was touch the snow and it would do what I wanted of it. So I decided to play fair and made my snowmen the old fashioned way. I went into the kitchen to get some carrots for the snowmen’s noses and some other things for mouths and eyes. When I got back and set every thing down, do you know what those brats did with those carrots, well lets just say we had some well endowed snowmen. When I tackled them for always having their minds in the gutters, they just stuck out their tongues and laughed and said that’s where they are supposed to be.

We continued playing in the snow for a while, I even made us a really nice sled to use on the hills, and we all had a blast. We finally went inside, just about dinner time, soaked to the bone, the boys also inside to out, we stripped at the door and ran to the bathroom and climbed into a nice warm bath. The boys started to get a little frisky and wanted to play a little more in the bedroom. I told them I might think about it after dinner. Just then their stomachs growled in agreement. They finally relented that it was that way or no way, as I was way hungry, so we went and had a nice pasta and salad dinner. 

After dinner the boys left a trail of clothes and diapers all the way to the bedroom where I decided to follow. They were a little disappointed that I was still clothed and carrying their clothes, until I dropped them in the hamper and stood by the bed with my arms raised and my eyes shut. They caught on real quick, jumped off the bed and slowly started to peel my clothes off. By the time they were finished I was so hard I thought I had turned it to stone finally. 

They pushed me on the bed on to my back and told me not to move unless they said so. I was definitely UP for this game, first Cody went straight for my penis and was not really sucking it, just making it really wet, while Cody was doing this Caleb had lowered himself above my face and told me to make him very wet and loose. I obliged of course, who wouldn’t in my position, and gave him the full treatment. Then all of a sudden they switched places, I don’t know how they did it, as they were facing opposite directions and they never said anything. Caleb then lowered himself onto my penis and sank down until I was buried deep inside of him, at this time Cody took up residence on my face with the same instructions.

After about a minute or two, just as I felt I was going to lose it, Caleb got off, gave my penis a hard flick that really hurt, that took the edge off, then traded places and Cody impaled himself on my very stiff penis, while Caleb again presented me with his now very open hole to do with as I wished, and I wished to do it. I had my tongue and four fingers inside Caleb and doing things to him that were making him scream with pleasure. Cody was thoroughly enjoying bouncing on me, and just as I was about to fire off a shot that I was worried might blow his head off, he did the exact same thing his brother did, he got off and gave me quite a painful flick.

They waited a moment or two then traded places again. Caleb took my now painful shaft straight in without stopping and just started bouncing on me as if his life depended on it. Cody was already on my face with my tongue and four fingers deep inside him, touching places that were making him squeal like a pig. I was getting so close again and the little shits did the same thing over again. In total they switched off four times each so I was brought to the brink and down a total of eight times, and I was going mad.

Finally they both got off me, let me cool down one last time, then started out with their very talented tongues and mouths. I lasted all of maybe thirty seconds and came so hard that it hit four feet up the wall above my head. This was one of the many nights where I went into complete overload and passed out totally. 

They both went and had a bath, diapered each other, came out with a cloth each and cleaned me up, then proceeded to diaper me for the night. They kissed each other, then me, and they fell asleep. 

We all slept in that morning until the sun was quite high in the sky, I woke feeling that if I moved I would explode, my senses were still overloaded by what those devils did to me. They lovingly took off my diaper and cleaned me up and proceeded to put me into another diaper, since I was in no way able to fight them off. It felt strange for them to be doing this, because I had never been awake as they did it before, but I did not want to stop them, it just felt so good. I told the boys that what they did to me last light was absolutely incredible, and that a good portion of the forest probably did not sleep during our little, approximately three hour session.   
We all non verbally decided that today we would stay inside and go with only our diapers. Some of our friends came to visit today and thought that our outfits were mighty strange, but we just grinned and told them we liked them. After us boys and all our friends had a late breakfast, we all just sat around and talked and told stories until dinner time. We invited everyone to stay for dinner and they all accepted, so we had a grand feast of anything I could think of.

After all our friends left for the evening, we settled down to a nice long hot bath, where we all lovingly washed each other over and over. The boys dried me off, then I them, and we went to the bedroom to get ready for bed. The boys decided that I was too tired tonight and that they would diaper me just in case, I never fought it, I was starting to enjoy them, they were so soft and warm and comfortable. After they diapered me, and I them, we all crawled into bed and cuddled until we fell asleep.

We are now just past the middle of, what I am sure to be December and we all decided that we would all enjoy a nice Christmas together. Now, since we had no idea of the exact date, we decided that we would have our little celebration one week from today. We went out and found the perfect tree, a beautiful blue spruce, over twelve feet tall and very full. Now to figure out how to decorate it. I started with making some nice crystal figurines, while the boys did a huge garland of multi colored popcorn, and we also made a bunch of colorful pine cones for it, and with the garland, it looked wonderful, it just looked perfect. By the time we were finished with our tree, it was the most majestic and beautiful thing I had ever seen, and it positively glowed with all the crystal. I almost wish I had a camera to record it all. We spent the rest of the week making our gifts for each other and decorating the rest of the house, and we had a lovely time doing it. We invited all of our friends over for a dinner feast, the likes of which they have never seen. 

It was at this time that I noticed that we were missing something so major, and yet I did not know how I missed it before. We had no fire place with a mantle to hang our stockings. Well with some input from Cody and Caleb we made a grand fire place, it was about six feet wide and four high, almost big enough to put small trees into. This of course left a dilemma, since we only had wood for cooking, so with the help of some of our bigger friends, we went hunting for fire wood. 

I had made us some nice stockings to hang that would be large enough to fit whatever we wanted to put in them. We were all now getting very excited over the coming festivities and celebrations and could not wait for the day to arrive. I had already made each of the boys a figure of themselves, they were each done in a different pose, and of different types of stones and crystals. They were only about a foot tall, but of the most detailed I had ever made, even their genitals were to perfect proportion. 

With only a day now until our Christmas celebration, we started to get the baking done. We had pies and cookies, puddings and breads, we had so many treats made of every type of fruit imaginable that we wondered if we would ever finish it all. The night before Christmas we all went to bed excited, all of us more so than any Christmas we had ever spent with our birth families, and it felt nice to finally be able to share a Christmas with loved ones. Finally we did fall asleep, all to have wonderful dreams of what the next day would bring.

We awoke bright and early Christmas morning to a very nice fresh snowfall on a bright sunny morning. We first had breakfast and then we sat around and sang whatever Christmas tunes we could remember. Once we were all ready, we went to our stockings and pulled them off the mantle hooks. We cuddled back on the couch and I told the boys that they may open their stockings first.

Caleb pulled out his brothers gift to him first, it was a beautifully carved art piece, made from a solid piece of ash wood and tinted different colors. It was a lovely piece of abstract art that radiated the feeling of warmth and love. The design itself was impossible to feel, but the love carved into it was tangible. Next he pulled out the figure I had made of him. He instantly burst into tears at the vision of it and how much I must have put into it. I hugged and kissed him and said merry Christmas.

Next was Cody’s turn, and as luck would have it, he pulled out my gift first and also went teary eyed on me and thanked me very much as well. The gift from his brother was a hand woven vest done from the fur of an obliging rabbit or two. Instantly Cody tried it on and it fit perfectly and looked wonderful on him. He kissed both his brother and my self and said thank you very much.

It was now my turn and both of them looked at me expectantly. I first pulled out the vest that Caleb had made for me to match his brothers, the only difference being that mine was larger and of a different color. Cody’s gift to me was very similar to his brothers, but again in different colors and a little different style, but the feeling of love was still carved right into it. I hugged my two lovers very tightly and thanked them very much for their beautiful gifts to me. We all said merry Christmas then got up and placed our new art pieces throughout our house. 

Cody and I left our vests on, since they were very comfortable, and we both made sure to tell Caleb that. I also told both boys that if they so wished, they could also make things to take and sell the next time we went to the city, as both boys also seemed to be very gifted in artwork. They both were a little surprised at that suggestion, since they had never thought of it before, and I told them that each of their gifts were good enough that they could sell anything they made. 

We started to tidy the house up and wait for our guests, who were due at arrive anytime. Both Sharlin and Shandra showed up before the other guests arrived. They left early this morning, because they both felt that the morning celebration was only for us boys, no matter how much we tried to tell them otherwise. Soon enough though, everybody showed up and there were tonnes of animals there, and everybody had a great time, eating and lounging around the multiple tables that I had set up for the food and treats. Even though I was uncertain how the animals would react to all the goodies we made, there was not one single crumb left by the time that everyone left by early evening. A nice celebration of food and friends that lasted about four hours, not bad if I do say so my self. 

Cody, Caleb and I decided that there was only one way to finish off such a perfect day. We all headed toward the bathroom and had a nice bath with more touching than cleaning. We climbed out and dried each other off just as sensuously as we had washed each other. By the time we reached the bed I was leaking, and we were all in a three way kiss, at times I had no idea whose tongue I had in my mouth, sometimes it was both. We got to the bed and quite literally just fell into bed. We stayed tangled up together just kissing and stroking every body part we could touch.

Eventually we kind of haphazardly moved into a three way blowjob, I was at Caleb’s groin, who was at Cody’s groin, who was at mine, and we at first were only kissing and licking, but it gradually increased to gently sucking, then I stuck a couple fingers up Caleb, who then did the same to Cody, who then did the same to me. We were really getting into this, the sucking and fingering was reaching a feverish pace, and I was almost to the point of no return. I could feel that both boys were also very close and I wanted us all to burst at the same time, and a short time later we all went into orgasmic bliss at almost the same time, and Cody had to swallow three times just to keep up to me, but still a little leaked out.

We all collapsed and lay like that for a few minutes until our energy levels came back up a little, all with silly grins plastered on our faces. As soon as we had the energy, I got the boys up so that I could get them diapered for bed. They also decided that I was to be diapered tonight as well, I did not fight it, because I also enjoyed the feelings every now and then. After we were all ready for bed, we kissed each other and cuddled up and fell into a deep sleep. A beautiful end to our first of many Christmas’s, may every Christmas end this way.

New Years had passed with nothing special and nothing really great happened to any of us worth writing about, and it is now the end of the winter. The snow has started to melt finally, after about six months of staying with us, which was a relief. It was a dreadfully cold and long winter for all, even all of our animal friends told me it was the hardest one they could remember. We boys bonded even more than any of us ever thought possible, and we enjoyed doing so much together, even when we were all sitting and reading quietly, it never felt silent and we never felt alone. We had also all been working all winter on our little art projects, and we were starting to get fully stocked. Now that the snow is starting to melt away we have planned to go on another trip as soon as Buldon arrives home, of which we hope is any day now, we are starting to run out of some of our supplies and we have read almost every book we have. Finally at what has to be the beginning of April, Buldon made it home, the first thing I said to him is he looked like crap. 

He looked so thin, I had never seen a bear so skinny in all my life, but like I have much experience. After we all hugged and said hello, he asked me to get him a whole bunch of food. After us boys bringing out continuous trays of fruits for him, he finally had his fill, after somewhere around fifteen platters had been served. Buldon told me that that is a bears favorite thing to do after a nice hibernation, gorge themselves until they can barely move. I informed him that he would have to be able to move in two or three days in time, as we all wished to go to the city again, and we needed his strength to help. Of course he agreed, because he loved our trips as much as all our furry friends do.

On the morning we were to leave, all that were to join us had arrived in great spirits, since it was a beautiful spring morning, and everybody was excited about the trip. This trip we would have two very full carts to take with us, because the boys had taken my advice about making things over the long winter to sell, I also made a tonne (literally) of new art pieces and sculptures to sell.

If it wasn’t for Buldon pulling that cart, we could probably never have done it ourselves. We spent the entire four day trip into the city laughing and frolicking and playing and just plain having fun. It was a great trip, except for the one time, about three days into our excursion, when we had to hide from some hikers that many of my friends could hear coming. After that, the rest of the trip was smooth and we made it back to the same cave that I had made before and had some dinner. 

The next morning after breakfast, the boys and I and my shoulder guide, headed off to town to see what we could see. I only took half of our merchandise today, as taking it all would have been too difficult at one time, and went around to the various dealers. The same guy as before snapped up about half of my pieces, most of the carved wood pieces, and took a really nice purple colored vest for himself. We went around to the rest of the dealers in town and sold the rest of our stuff, while telling everybody that we had another load we would be bringing tomorrow as well, and that we would see them tomorrow morning sometime if we had anything left. They all promised to have full wallets for us. Not a bad morning I must say, a little over an hour and a few thousand to show for it. The boys were very pleased with some of the prices they were able to get, even though we all knew we could have gotten far more for some of the stuff, if we so wanted. We all agreed it was for the art anyway, and it was not like we really needed it all that much, as we hardly ever needed any money. Just before we started to go get our shopping done, Caleb informed me that if he did not get changed soon, he might start to leak, this kind of surprised me, since they usually go half a day without a change.

I shrugged it off and we found a gas station that had a private washroom big enough for us to use. To save time I changed both of them at the same time so I would not have to worry later. Both boys, as now is normal, were completely hard during their change, and wanted me to help them out a little, but I gave them each a flick and told them they could wait until we get home. Of course they whined at me, but a sharp rapping at the door made us hurry up. I quickly went to the bathroom after I got the boys finished and we left, an impatient lady waiting on the other side of the door gave us a dirty look as if we did not belong there and should have bowed to her. We stuck our tongues out at her and told her to get some patience, all young men take a while in bathrooms, she did not seem to like that too much, oh well, her problem, not ours. 

We started our shopping at the book stores again and most of them recognized us from before, and were happy to help us, gee, I wondered why. I wondered why they didn’t ask us any questions as well, but I guess as long as you have the money, they don’t give a damn what your story is. After buying another couple hundred books to add to our collection we headed to a general store to pick up more of the supplies we needed, paints and brushes, needles and threads, grocery items I could not make, of which was not much. We just kind of looked around the large general store and picked out a bunch of stuff we wanted, even some candy, as none of had had any for ages. We headed back to our friends after being away for about half the day just looking and buying to our hearts content, it was quite a nice day, especially after the winter. 

We all sat around a nice fire that afternoon and ate and told stories until it was dark and we all headed to bed. I must say it was very cozy in that cave with twenty something warm fuzzy animals cuddled around you snoring, very peaceful, so much so we slept very well. Morning came, as they always do, and we slept right through the start of it, it was late morning before Buldon’s stomach growling woke us all up. We all got up and had breakfast and then we loaded up the rest of our merchandise to sell and headed out again. All the vendors were happy to see us again and took what they wanted and paid well enough for us. 

We were kind of surprised when one of the nicer ones asked us why we charged so little for our items, so we told him that we really only do it for the art and that we enjoy doing it, plus we really did not need the money. He asked us where we lived, so I told him that we lived four days hike into the mountain, at this he whistled. He was the only adult that I can ever say that actually sounded like he cared. So seeing that we had answered all his questions so far, he asked more. We all sat down and he asked us if we were brothers and where our family was, seeing as how both times he has now seen us, we were alone. We told him that I was not their brother by blood, but that we adopted each other when our parents did not want us any more, so we went where they could not harm us any more. He asked us why so deep in the mountains and we told him that it was where we ended, and we had a beautiful home that we had built.

He was shocked when we told him all this and asked our ages, I was now around fifteen and the twins around nine, but as we did not care about calendars or time, we were unsure. He told us it was April the fifteenth of 2002 and that surprised me as it was two weeks later than I thought and the boys also realized that tomorrow would then be their tenth birthday. We sat and chatted with the nice man for a little while longer, until he told us that he must be going, since he has a business to run, but to be sure to bring him anything they have first, because he would pay top dollar for it. We all said goodbye and we turned and left for camp. We arrived back to camp much later than we had originally planned, as we were just going into town to sell the remainder then get back and head out, but it was now too late to get a decent start today, so we re lit the fire and had another nice night before we headed toward home the next day.

Another four days later and we arrived home at last, after being away for ten days, it would feel good to have a nice hot bath tonight and make slow passionate love to my delicate boys. And so we did, we started with a nice long hot bath, then a nice massage with the scented oils we had purchased just days before, for just this kind of fun. We were all well oiled and very hard with two sets of hands sensuously kneading the firm skin of the lucky boy beneath them. By the time all three of us had a wonderful massage we were ready for the main attraction. We climbed into bed and started by kissing each other anywhere we could touch. We decided tonight that it was time that the boys would try making love to me, because they had started to grow and were large enough now that they would not just slip out. I knelt on the bed, on all fours, and made ready to take a very eager boy on either end at the same time. For interests sake, I had my eyes closed so as not to know who was where. I was already well oiled and prepared from our nice hot oil massage, so whomever was behind me just sank in slowly. For the first time ever doing this, he did a great job, very slow and steady, in and out, in and out. Even though he was not yet very large, he was still able to hit my pleasure button on every slow pass, and it felt better than I ever thought possible. 

Meanwhile I also had the same slow treatment going on inside my mouth where I had some nice suction and licking going on. I could also feel both boys leaning over top of me and kissing as they were filling me. This lasted only a few minutes and then they went into a very nice slow orgasm. They never once sped up, and they shook and pulsed inside my body as they kept their continuous pace for nearly two full minutes. I was also so close at this time that I wanted to shoot as well, but I was able to hold off, because I wanted for them to switch places as soon as they rested a bit. 

About five minutes later they were ready to go again, but on opposite sides, so they got into place and sunk in. With the exact same slow movements, lasting still only just a few minutes, and an orgasm that lasted nearly as long as the love making took, they again fell off me and rested. I still amazingly had not yet had my orgasm, that I so desperately needed, but I knew the boys would help me out as well once they came back from the land of orgasm. I was not disappointed either, after a few minutes break, they rolled me so I was laying on my back with my flag mast pointing high.

They crawled on me in their favorite positions, facing each other and kissing, one on my face, tongue buried deep, and one sitting on my very hard erection, it buried even deeper yet. They moved in perfect sync on top of me, moving to a slow beat only they could hear, playing me as if I were their instrument. I lasted only a few minutes under this exquisite torture, and they continued riding throughout the entire orgasm until it burned so bad , but felt so good. They let me rest, after they got off, for about five minutes then started over again in opposite positions. Exact same pace and style, they played me so well I was almost singing, and when I finally burst the second time, the howl I let out ended the song perfectly, and probably woke half the forest. We cuddled for a few moments then got ready for bed, I diapered the boys and then they me, then we kissed and cuddled and fell asleep, well loved. 

I woke again the next morning with a very wet diaper and an erection that felt as if it would snap off. As I woke the boys up, they also noticed an obvious bulge in my tight wet diaper and asked if I wanted a replay of last night to help me with it, with such an offer, and being in such a condition, how could I refuse. They pushed me on my back and both took off my diaper and started licking me clean, it felt as if I was being cleaned by a pair of cats and the purring didn’t help that vision any either.

When they had me all ready, they took off each others diapers as they kissed each other and as they finished they came near my head where I knew what was needed. Caleb climbed on my face first and I went right to work on preparing him for his favorite task, while Cody got down and continued to clean his brother off as they did to me. Caleb was finished on my face and quickly took up residence on my erection with a soft moan of pleasure, and he quickly started a nice slow pace.

Cody climbed above my face, but I pushed him down a little as I wished to clean him up a little first, so I started licking and slurping his still damp skin. At first I thought it would be nasty, but it was very pleasant. Once finished on that chore, I had him crawl into position for a good licking. Meanwhile Caleb was going to town on me, now riding me for all he was worth, treating me as if I were a bucking bronco and I was getting so close as well. Caleb and I started our orgasm at the same time and he just collapsed after I coated his insides well.

We rested for a minute or two, then they traded positions again and started up again. I wondered how I was ever going to survive another time, but I was so hard, who really cared. This time the pace was much faster and wild right from the start, they were both bouncing on me so much I ended up with bruises that I loved showing off. This time all three of us hit the magic moment together and blasted off, I actually pumped more out this time than the first, and it was leaking out of Cody. I quickly had him lay on his back and pull his knees back and Caleb and I cleaned him all up, MMMMM MMMMM very tasty. We decided that we were all very dirty boys, and that a nice bath would be in order before breakfast, so I got a hot bath ready and we all climbed in. 

After breakfast we decided on aerobics training then swimming for today’s exercises, so we got ready and headed outside to our training grounds. We had a really good workout that lasted about three hours and then we went swimming, first fifty laps then we played water tag. 

It is now summer, around the beginning of June sometime we think, and the boys, my lovers, have been with me nearly a year now and our love for each other is still growing everyday. I often wonder why I did not give into their advances the first time they tried, but then I think the results may not have been as wondrous, and I like what we have too much to think to change anything. We are all to the point where most days we play at least twice, and there was once where we managed three mind blowing sessions in one day. It was during a very stormy week and nobody wanted to go outside, not even the animals. The cleanup after the storm was huge, but at least we ended up with enough firewood for a while. 

Anyway we woke up about the third morning to the same storm that had been raging strong, and the boys and I were very wet, as they had diapered me last night after quite an intense workout, so we all got out of our wet diapers and decided that a bath would feel nice. We all hit the toilet then climbed into a very hot steamy bath that set the mood for what was to come.

After our bath, Caleb asked if I could give him a nice massage as the previous days exercises had him stiff, and I joked that he did not look stiff to me. He of course grinned and started playing with himself to prove me wrong. I picked the little puke up and threw him on the bed and asked Cody to grab the oil. Both Cody and I gave Caleb a full body massage that almost put him to sleep, that is until Cody started to massage his back door and started to finger him very well. I went from limp to painfully hard in a second or two, just watching them, and before I knew it I was pushed on my back and both boys were climbing on to their favorite toy. 

Caleb, as he was already well prepared, just sank down and started to enjoy himself as Cody was having my tongue tickle his most sensitive of places. They were, as usual, facing each other and erotically kissing and jerking each other as they kept a painfully slow pace on me. They knew that my maximum was three orgasm’s, but that they could hit seven or eight, so they were not worried. All of a sudden they jumped off me, gave me the customary flick to end the crashing orgasm I was about to have, and started massaging my body without touching my penis once for about five minutes. Just as I was about to start going soft, they hopped back on in alternate positions and started the same slow pace as before. 

Again just as I was about to burst they did the same thing as before, jump off, flick, massage for five minutes until I was softening, they then got back on in their original positions and started really going at it until I just blew, it just happened, I hit orgasm so fast I didn’t have time to prepare and I hollered in primal instincts. The boys never even let me rest, as all of a sudden my legs were being pushed up and back and I felt four slick fingers probing for their prize. Caleb then climbed into position behind me while Cody lowered himself over my face. They were both going so fast I nearly passed out from lack of oxygen, but I wasn't complaining any. They both came at nearly the same moment, and they both grunted just as cutely, it was music to my ears. 

I then felt my legs being lowered and Cody climbing onto my lap to have my now hard shaft bury itself deep within his love tunnel again. With one swift movement he sank down and moaned the entire way, with a look of pure ecstasy plastered on his face, and not my cum this time as has happened before more than once. After Caleb finished watching his brother sitting down, he climbed aboard my face and rode my tongue as if he were being electrocuted. I did not last long and coated my lover boys insides with a good dose of cream, and both boys also came shortly thereafter. 

Again I felt my legs being pushed up and back and Cody climbed into the hot seat, while this time Caleb lowered himself on to my face, this time they kept a nice slow pace and we all lasted about fifteen minutes before we all just collapsed into a large bundle of orgasm and sweaty limbs. We stayed that way, tenderly kissing, and lovingly caressing, each other for quite a while until we finally got hungry. 

We all went to the kitchen in just our diapers, as the boys decided that they liked how I looked in them, and I also kind of liked how they felt. After breakfast we went to the library to read for a while. After only about three or so hours after our first love making session of the day, the boys wanted to try for an encore, and I had to admit that it sounded like a great plan, so we just stripped down in the library and made love to each other right there. We decided that a three way facial would feel great, so we laid down on a large throw blanket and lay our heads in a lap, I had Caleb, while he had his brother, who had me. Half way through a finger started to probe my bum, so I too started to probe the bottom of my oral recipient, of whom I would guess did the same to his partner, as I felt the difference in suction when he did it. It was so hot that none of us lasted but a few minutes, and there was lots of grunting and groaning, mostly from my sex gods. 

We lay there in the same position just petting each other, making love to each other with our hands just roaming over bodies, not once did anyone touch a genital. After cuddling for a while together we fell asleep on the floor. I awoke a while later, not really sure when, to a wet feeling all over my front. I knew instantly that one of my boys was peeing on me, because we had fallen asleep without diapering my little fountains.

I immediately reached down and pinched his penis to stop the flow then had a gross idea, I knelt above him and put my mouth over my pinching fingers and let go and quickly sucked his penis into my mouth and drank from the fountain of youth. It was warm and bitter, not really like licking the boys off, since there was lots more, but it was kind of erotic as well. Up to this point I had no idea which boy was peeing in my mouth, not until Caleb woke up and saw what I was doing and asked if I would share. I pinched Cody off again and passed off to Caleb who enjoyed the rest. 

All of a sudden Caleb also started peeing so I went to work on him as well. Cody woke at this time feeling a really weird sensation in his dreams, then realizing that it was not a dream. Once Caleb and I finished our drinks we were ready to get up, but Cody asked me if he could taste me now that we tasted him, so I said sure. It was difficult starting with my penis in his mouth, but once I did I couldn’t stop if I wanted. About halfway through Caleb asked if he could try as well, so I pinched off and he traded places with his brother and finished me off, man was that painful. By the time they were finished with me I was dreadfully hard again from the erotic feelings that this created. 

The boys, realizing my problem, pushed me on my back and sat down upon their dual throne in the positions that they so loved. This time they went with a nice pleasant pace and let me finish off without torturing me. Once I was finished, they got off, got me to kneel on all fours, I was all for it. As I found out they wanted to try something new. Once I was in position Cody shimmied under me and had me sit upon his pride and joy, this alone would have been wonderful, but then I felt even more stretching, and when I looked back, I could not believe what was happening, I now had both boys inside me to the hilt.

I was then instructed to slowly start moving myself forward then backward. After a few minutes of trying, and almost falling out a couple times, we got used to it and got into a very nice steady rhythm. The boys have incredible stamina and were able to hold off for nearly thirty minutes, my muscles were starting to kill me, and I was getting really close to an anal orgasm, completely without touching myself. Finally both boys dry blasted and collapsed for a few minutes, I was not worried about not having cum yet, because I knew that the boys still had one more session in them, and I was not disappointed. 

They expertly flipped me onto my back where they took up the opposite positions as the previous time and took me to, I am not even sure how many accumulated orgasms in one day. We all collapsed yet again and just rested for a few minutes until we decided that it was dinner time, because we were all starving. We all got up and went to the bathroom and cleaned each other off quickly and I got the boys diapered and then they diapered me again.

We went to the kitchen and got ourselves a huge dinner prepared to replace all the energy that we had spent today. About this time our lazy friends decided to show themselves as they had spent the lazy rainy days sleeping in their caves. After dinner we read for a while longer than went and had a bath. The boys wanted to go at it again, but we all decided that three huge times in one day was more than enough, especially as I could not even get hard anymore, so we diapered up and went to bed. It was definitely the best day of sex we had ever had, but it was more than that as well, because we all loved each other so much that it was pure love and no longer just sex, not that it ever really was.

The boys and I had many other encounters over the years that we lived in our forest home, never one quite so intense as that first three time day, but just as loving none the less. We developed even more animal friends over the years, we had lost many as well though. We have now been together for somewhere around twenty years, and at least twice a year we go to a nearby city to sell our goods and buy the few things we need. By now we have so much money that even if we wanted to live in civilization again we would want for nothing. We have talked many times over the years and unanimously decided that moving away from our home just is not an option, the cities are only a place to visit. The dealer who befriended us that one day, did in fact become a friend, and was the only person alive to know our whole stories, we even invited him out for a weekend once after about ten years of knowing him, and he came for a visit and still comes out once a year to visit us. He said the house was simply amazing the first time he visited and his view to this day has yet to change, and he still loves it. There is so much more to tell in this story, and maybe some day I will write more of it down, but this was just the beginning of our tale. I may never write the rest of the story though, as our lives went on our story became so much more, so much in fact that I could just not do justice to it.


End file.
